


Kiss the boy

by Indigo_to_hell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigo_to_hell/pseuds/Indigo_to_hell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo is a tease and Kenma is a blushing mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss the boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LucianKings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucianKings/gifts).



> Ahah I actually just wrote that as a bedtime story for suzuyabae

The two boys were hanging out at Kenma's house after their afternoon training, the usual. Kenma was in a lotus position, his back against his bed on wich Kuroo was lying like a tired red panda, thus on his stomach with his arm and leg hanging from the bed.

Kenma had been pushing the buttons of his psp ever since they left school, Kuroo even had to take the keys from his bag and open the door, the said boy was sighing, looking outside. He knew Kenma was like that but right now he didn't bring anything to keep himself busy and he really wanted some attention...

"Kuroo..." Kenma suddenly called.  
The messy haired boy replied with a cat-like groan.  
"New character..." Kenma used as few words as he could, hating talking.  
Kuroo raised his eyebrow, Kenma didn't usually tell him anything about his video games...why would he now..?  
The smaller pudding head pointed at his gaming console, "He looks like you..."

Kuroo peeked at the psp, yes, the charachter did indeed look like him. He hummed at Kenma as a response.

Some minutes passed and Kuroo sat next to Kenma, having thought about something.  
"Hey, Kenma..."  
The boy replied with an interrogative hum and a nod.

"Don't most gamers...you know, like the characters on their video games?" He turned to his best friend.  
"Well..obviously..." Kenma lift his eyebrow, not even looking away from his game.

"No but...I mean... like... like-like..! Like they'd want to kiss them and shit..." he looked at Kenma, curious of his reply.  
"What...do you mean Kuroo..?" His voice had a little crack up, showing he was kind of scared of what the boy might say.

"I meant, if you want to kiss that character that looks like me I'd totally be up for it." He said with a blank face, totally serious and not even a bit embarassed by how ridiculous what he just said was.  
Kenma had his eyes widen, still looking at his console and telling himself he heard nothing, it was just his imagination...

Kuroo sighed and looked away, "Well only if you want to..."

Kenma started wiggling his toes, it was either a sign he was nervous or excited.. when Kuroo noticed it he just stared at his toes for some minutes before finally asking, "So... do you want to?"

Kenma didn't even feel like he could pronounce more than a word, he really liked Kuroo and that's why he liked that character...

"Wait...save..." he could barely get out of his throat.  
It took Kuroo a whole minute to realise what he just said, minute after wich the largest smirk appeared on his face.

Once Kenma had saved his game he held on to his console awkwardly, 'What the hell am I doing..?' he thought to himself  
"So~ ?" Kuroo looked at him with his clichéd bedroom eyes and smirk.

"I don't...want to kiss the character." Kenma frowned.  
"Uh..?" Kuroo was confused, why did he make him wait so long just to say this?? Did he just want revenge for all the teasing Kuroo usually put him through..?

"I want to kiss Kuroo.." Kenma turned his head away, but Kuroo could clearly see his blush extend to the tip of his ears. His big smirk came back again and he chuckled.  
"Ooh, I see..."

The messy haired boy gently turned the smaller's head towards him, cupping his face, he softly tucked the bangs blocking his view behind the boy's ears and he looked at him, looked at him looking away awkwardly.

"Oh come on... just look at me for a second, you'll almost immediately have to close your eyes!" He complained.

Kenma almost looked scared, flushed and his eyes wide open, looking at Kuroo, but he looked adorable and that made the messy haired boy want to kiss him even more... He just wanted to look at this face forever but at the same time he didn't want to make it awkward for the dark-rooted blonde...

He bent down, looking at the boy's lips, and Kenma closed his eyes as soon as he could.

Their lips were so close and Kenma was way too impatient... He closed the gap between, making their lips meet.

Once they took off the both of them looked at each other in an awkward silence, wich Kuroo ended by whispering "Yissss..." with a smirk on his face, making Kenma laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> There it go~ Ahah it's my first time posting something here, please don't hit me... XDD


End file.
